


Cure 愈疗 （D/S）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Marking, Sub Will Graham, Vanilla
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 威尔是一只隐藏身份最终被发现的Sub，经过在Sub收养院的漫长培训后，威尔即将被一位未知的Dom收养，他对此心灰意冷，不抱任何希望。而当他发现这位Dom是他的心理医生莱克特博士时，一切都有了转机，也许，成为一只有主的Sub并不是一件坏事？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定、誓词参考《24/7》，侵删
> 
> 1、Dom和Sub可以选择刻印或者不刻印，刻印后成为soulmate，彼此忠诚相伴一生，不刻印则Sub是且仅是Dom的宠物，在Dom结婚后，Dom的伴侣对Sub有使用权；  
> 2、按理说，Sub应该在各方面为Dom服务（包括做饭洗碗洗衣服balabala）;  
> 3、Sub的位置是Dom的脚边；  
> 4、在Sub和Dom形成契约后，Sub的一切财产均属于Dom；  
> 5、政府会强制为超过24岁还自由的Sub指派他的Dom，而Dom可以选择不拥有Sub；  
> 6、Dom是Sub的第一监护人，拥有对Sub一切事物的裁决权；  
> 7、Sub出门必须佩带颈环，作为有主的标志；  
> 8、Dom的数量比Sub多，往往在智商天赋上有独特的优势，年轻有为，地位崇高；  
> 9、Dom有义务支配、保护自己的Sub，给Sub安全感；

神圣的教堂，壁画，五彩玻璃，空灵缥缈的诵吟诗。  
威尔跪在软垫上，身前是捧着圣经做祷告的神父，他温顺地垂着头，面颊微红，眼睛湿润，身着白衣薄纱，散发着迷人香气。他能听到身后座位席上阿拉娜无声的啜泣，这些日子他可爱而心软的女性友人一见到他，泪水就会盈满眼眶；他也能听到杰克不住的叹息，这对于一个仪式来说未免太过丧气了，不过他心里也毫无积极的想法。  
该来的总是会来的，身为一个隐瞒身份三十多年的Sub，他没有在收养院被关一辈子已经是上天的恩赐，更何况竟然有一位Dom即将从门的另一端走出来，把手放在他的头顶宣告誓词，为他系上项圈标志所有权。  
讽刺的是他还不知道他的Dom是谁，这已经超出了一个Sub的权利范围，——像是Sub这种缺乏基本判断力，情绪多疑敏感，需要他人指引的生物，根本不需要那么多权利，知晓那么多事情。  
他所遭受的一切依然历历在目：FBI的侧写师在办案途中情绪失控，意外伤人后昏厥，送往医院后竟发现他是隐瞒性别多年的Sub，一瞬间，媒体的批判，社会的指责铺天盖地向他席卷而来，Sub隐藏身份成为FBI的探员简直可以算上这十年来最大的丑闻，而他的失控则成了Sub只适合乖乖在家里为Dom服务的又一铁证。  
威尔已经不想再回忆政府官员的数次来访，他被迫在Sub收养院里度过的半年更是挥之不去的梦魇。不过他咬牙坚持，最后一切好转了，有Dom指明要接手他（对，就是接手，Sub不过是一个可以出售转卖的物品，只不过中间人是政府罢了），威尔直接答应了，即使他对将来主人的身份地位一无所知，毕竟以他的身份年龄，有Dom愿意为他提供房屋一隅已经十分难得，纵然他有自己的小屋，曾经。  
“威尔·格雷汉姆，你愿意吗？”神父威严苍老的声音生生拽回威尔游荡在九霄云外的思绪，威尔将脸垂得更低了些，作出Sub最温驯乖巧的模样，“我愿意献出一切给我的Dom，承认他对我的身体、我的心、我的灵魂以及我的头脑的所有权，我承诺忠实地履行我的主人的意愿，尽己之全力为他服务。”  
威尔并没有刻意背过Sub的契约誓词，但当连续六个月每天早上都需要和一群满怀憧憬期待的Sub们跪在一起大声诵读誓词时，这么一长段文字对他来说就毫不复杂了。  
“请Dom与Sub结成契约。”神父大声宣布进入下一环节，诵吟声从清灵变为激昂壮阔，他命定的Dom便在这肃穆的气氛中登场，威尔没有抬头，他没有权利抬头，他谦卑地跪着，看到自己的视线里出现了一双材质上好的牛皮男鞋，这款式模样让他感到熟悉。  
一只大手覆在他的头顶，威尔莫名地安心，就在此时，神父的声音再次响起来，“汉尼拔·莱克特，你愿意吗？”  
耳畔是电闪雷鸣抑或枪鸣炮响，威尔也分辨不清楚，他只听到脑内轰得一声，周身的一切便离他相当渺远了，汉尼拔的声音好似来自千里之外，正如从前一样优美得如同咏叹调，  
“我接受眼前之人做我的Sub，我将支配他，供给他一生中身体及情绪上的需要，并保证他在身体和精神上免受伤害，直到我死亡。”

*

威尔泡在浴缸里，头脑一片空白。他已经记不清仪式何时结束，他的思维意识在听到汉尼拔的声音之后就碎片化了，只记得跪了那么久他根本站不起来，于是汉尼拔一直半搂着他，用有力的臂膀给他提供依靠。  
也许是因为他这只上过新闻还有可能上教科书（反面教材）的Sub过于与众不同，但更多还是因为德高望重的心理医生、立陶宛的高贵伯爵、上流社会的宴会之王汉尼拔·莱克特博士终于决定与一只Sub结成契约了，他站起来才发现身后坐了那么多的贵族名媛。  
在仪式结束庆典开始后，有不少人试图来给威尔灌酒，不过汉尼拔全都挡下了，而此间威尔表面上就像一只普通Sub一样，柔顺安静，对于Dom给自己站着的权利充满感激，虽然他的内心一直在尖叫，并砸着脑子里能想到的任何东西。  
来到为他们准备的房间，汉尼拔摸了摸威尔的脸，嘱咐威尔先去洗澡。于是他就坐在浴缸里了，身体里充斥着膨胀虚幻的不真实感，他很想咬自己一口，可是他没有权利，威尔不确定他的Dom是否会对自己身上并非他创造出的伤口感到不悦。  
担心汉尼拔不耐烦，威尔努力集中思绪，简单擦洗身体后出去了，他已经很干净了，在仪式开始前，祭司们把他里里外外都彻底清洗了好几遍，还用了催情的熏香。汉尼拔正靠在床上看书，不愧是莱克特博士，竟然在这里都书不离手。  
“把头发擦干，小心感冒。”他的Dom走近他，温柔地抚摸他湿漉漉的额发。  
“好的。”威尔说出来才意识到他和莱克特医生已经不是身份平等的医患关系了，他是他Sub，于是他立刻改口，“我的意思是，‘是，Master’。”  
汉尼拔怔忪片刻，走进浴室，威尔有些忐忑，他摸不清他的Dom的情绪，在Sub收养院学到的一切似乎毫无用武之地，课本上的知识和切身实践果然是不一样的。他把头发擦干后焦虑地思考了一会儿自己要做什么，终于想起来课堂上老师告诉他们这时候他们应该等待Dom的出现，跪着。  
于是威尔自然而然地跪在了床边，朝向浴室门口。如果说他刚刚到收养院还拒不接受院里针对他安排的课程的话，半年之后，他已经完全习惯，尊严对于Sub来说如同身上的那层薄纱，是Dom想脱掉就可以脱掉的物件。  
汉尼拔从热气腾腾的浴室走出来后，看到威尔披着浴巾跪在床边，不禁愣住，随后带着无奈的语气开口，“我的老朋友，你执意要装作不认识我的模样吗？”  
威尔困惑地抬头，但想到Dom还没有准许自己直视他，于是把头低下了，“那您还想怎样呢？”  
说完他就咬住了自己的舌尖，真差劲，他并不是这个意思，但是这大半年来累计的负面情绪似乎在刚刚他开口时爆发了一般，让他真诚的问句变成了带着敌意的嘲讽，“抱歉，Master，我的意思是‘我遵从您的安排’，请问我可以开始为您服务了吗？”  
“不，威尔，我……”汉尼拔坐到了床边，重重地叹了口气，Sub惊惶地抬起头来，绿色的大眼睛弥漫了一层潮气，“您是不是不想要我了？”  
在DS缔结契约的初夜，Dom有“退货权”，当他们发现政府给自己指派的Sub并不和自己的心意，便可向收养院申请调换，而被退回的Sub则需要在收养院中等待下一个Dom的认领。  
威尔跪在地上，想着要再次回到那个地方就全身发寒，而他刚刚的失言与Sub脆弱的天性加重了他内心的惶恐不安：也许汉尼拔已经开始厌烦他了，一只年老而叛逆的Sub，这一定不是汉尼拔这等身份尊贵的人最适合的对象。  
汉尼拔还没来得及否认，就看到威尔浴巾下赤裸的身体抖成了糠筛，心理医生连忙柔声安抚，“不，威尔，我并没有那样的想法，放松，到我身边来。”  
Sub移动着双膝，犹豫片刻，又小心翼翼地把头靠在了汉尼拔的大腿上。汉尼拔的大手搭上威尔半干的卷发，一下一下地抚摸。  
被Dom爱抚，Sub露出了安心而依恋的表情，连呼吸都舒缓了几分。他已经违背抗拒自己的天性多年，直到现在才发现Dom的手掌和命令确实是他潜意识中需要的，他曾骄傲而独立，但是天性不可违。  
“威尔，你还记得我吗？”  
“我记得您，Master，您曾经是FBI指派给我的心理医生。”  
说到这里，威尔暗自咂舌，多么狂妄的一只Sub，他竟然曾经坐在Dom的诊疗室中，与Dom平起平坐，在某种程度上甚至是他的Dom在为他服务。  
汉尼拔似乎在思索，手掌的爱抚停止了，威尔失落地发出一声啜泣，贴心的Dom继续对Sub的脑袋进行爱抚，而后者则因为刚刚无意识的示弱发自内心的尴尬起来。  
他无法克制他是一只糟糕的Sub这一想法在他的脑海里蔓结成网，仪式上的迟钝，方才的失言，过度的依赖，他应该在收养院多呆一段时间的，他哪里来的自信他已经学会了所有事情。  
“威尔……”  
跪在脚边的Sub微微偏过头表示他对Dom的话的重视，汉尼拔简直看到两只毛绒雪白的长耳朵从威尔的卷毛中立了起来，“你想要成为我的朋友呢，还是我的Sub？吾友，首先明白一点，我并非不想要你成为我的Sub，身为Sub的你非常乖顺迷人。我是说，你是独一无二的，你摆脱了天性中依赖顺从的那部分，成为了FBI侧写师，你甚至拥有自己的资产，这些都让我由衷的敬佩。”  
威尔却因为汉尼拔的话面红耳赤起来，这近一年时间中他都被灌输‘他是Sub中的耻辱’这一想法，所以他无法评断Dom的话是衷心的赞美还是高妙的揶揄，“Master，我的一切都是您的。”  
他又惹得他的Dom叹气了，威尔被汉尼拔扶起，坐到了床边，期间Sub一直试图挣扎跪回Dom的脚边，他的表情太过可怜不安，汉尼拔甚至觉得自己做了某些很过分的事情，“威尔，我命令你坐到我的身边。”  
接收到命令的Sub一瞬间放松了身体，汉尼拔在心底思考着收养院那群教师到底有多恐怖，“威尔，直视我的眼睛。”  
这对Sub以及威尔本身来说都是一件不容易的事，但他鼓起勇气，望进了男人棕红色的眼眸中，“威尔，我命令你如实回答我接下来的问题，说出内心最真实的感受。”  
“是，Master。”  
“威尔，你想做我的朋友还是我的Sub？”  
“请问我可以问您一个问题吗？”  
“但讲无妨。”  
“如果我做您的朋友，您会标记我吗？”  
“标记”便是正常情况下Dom和Sub在这间房间已经开始做的事情，Dom会通过占有Sub的身体来加深Sub的归属感，明早，会有工作人员来检查两人是否完成标记。  
“我想我不会对朋友做这样出格的事，但是放心，威尔，我会带你离开的。”  
然后明早检查之后，记者便可以大作文章了：Sub界之耻威尔·格雷汉姆没有被他的Dom标记，之后舆论攻击会卷土重来，他在被折磨了近一年后再次成为众矢之。他沉重着心情，暂时抛开这些担忧，“如果我是您的朋友，您会刻印我吗？”  
“刻印”是比契约更加牢固的DS关系，等同于soulmate，在Dom与Sub结成契约后，倘若Sub得到了Dom的真心，两人会更进一步完成刻印，相伴一生；而没有与Dom刻印的Sub则会沦为宠物，在Dom结婚后，伴侣对Sub拥有同样的使用权。  
“威尔，即使我们没有刻印，我也永远不会让你变成我的宠物，我会保护你的。退一步说，刻印是决定伴侣的大事，你现在已经确定我是你能够共度一生的伴侣了吗？”  
“请您给我机会，我会尽全力让您认可我，与我刻印。”  
“所以，你选择做我的Sub？”  
“是的，Master。”威尔乖巧地低下头。只有被Dom许可的Sub才能拥有自己的工作和一定社会地位，倘若他是汉尼拔的朋友，汉尼拔帮他隐瞒也不是长久之计，更何况——扪心自问，他已经受够了压抑天性，隐藏属性的日子，他不想再伪装下去了，体内的Sub叫嚣着要主人要依靠，这一次，威尔尊重心底的声音。  
“好吧，我的威尔。”  
“您……是不是不想要我？”威尔艰难地开口，他能觉察出汉尼拔的字斟句酌，汉尼拔是否会认为他只是给朋友伸出援手，而忘恩负义的朋友却想借着他的手渗入他的生活呢。  
“不要妄自菲薄，威尔，你是一只非常迷人的Sub。”汉尼拔将他揽紧怀里，微笑着亲吻他的发旋。威尔靠在Dom的胸膛上，被拥抱的感觉实在太美妙了，他闭上眼睛，倾听着汉尼拔沉重有力的心跳声，像风雨中漂泊的小船找到了避风的港湾。  
“那么，威尔，我想我需要开始占有你了。”  
威尔的心脏狂跳起来，他安静地躺在床上，汉尼拔撑着手臂居高临下地俯视着他，像一只优雅而爆发力极强的大型猫科动物，“你在紧张？”  
“是的，Master。”威尔吞咽了一下口水，在收养院里有详细的课程指导Sub们怎么在床上取悦Dom，甚至还有真人示范，威尔每次上课都十分尴尬，却又好奇自己在床上是否也会如示范Sub一般扭动出如此曼丽妖冶的姿态，获得如此顶级的快感。  
但这些纸上谈兵在实战时并没有多大帮助，他现在忐忑不安，甚至可以说，恐惧万分。在过去三十年他是比电线杆还要笔直的男人，性生活仅限于可爱柔软的女孩子。而现在，他居于下位，后庭的第一次将会献给他的Dom，虽然Sub天生适合承受，但听说初夜都很疼，他大概还不会得到快感。  
“淡定，威尔，”汉尼拔用嘴唇轻蹭威尔的脖颈，与此同时他的手也伸向了威尔某个隐秘的部位，“你会很快乐的，我保证。”  
仅仅因为Dom一句话，威尔便安心地和汉尼拔一同沉浸入这漆黑不见底的深夜。

*

威尔感受到阳光洒在他的脸上，眼皮下，原本漆黑的世界被晕染上交错绚丽的水彩；他的床褥很柔软，裸露在外的一条腿被阳光晒得暖洋洋的，很舒适，他的枕头有着恰到好处的高度和弹性，虽然不知道为什么，但是他就是莫名的高兴欢欣。不知道收养院什么时候提高床铺质量的，他以前腰酸背痛地起床的第一件事都是诅咒这里的管理人。  
不对，他好像不在收养院。威尔猛地睁开了眼睛，汉尼拔放大版的俊脸映入他的视线，发觉自己正枕在汉尼拔的胳膊上。昨晚的回忆如潮水般向他涌来，他记得自己是如何发出陌生的呻吟的，他在汉尼拔的身下辗转承欢，一次又一次，欢欣万分，以至于到最后他昏迷了过去。他身后似乎没有粘稠的感觉，大概汉尼拔已经帮他清洗过了。  
你真是差劲的Sub。内心尖细的声音刺得威尔的胸口发痛。你的Dom照顾你，安抚你的情绪，你却连清洗都不自己做。  
这是他的Dom，威尔用手指描摹汉尼拔淡淡的眉，高挺的鼻梁，与薄而锋利的嘴唇，而他是他的Sub，苦涩和甜蜜交织而来，威尔一时不知作何表情，然后他的Dom睁开了眼，看到他，那双棕红色的眼睛便溢满了笑意，  
“早上好，威尔。”  
“早上好，汉尼拔，不，抱歉，Master。”  
“我们回去以后，一定要好好纠正你的语言习惯。”男人发出低低的笑声，威尔的额头蹭着汉尼拔的喉结，有些发痒，“抱歉，Master，我以后会注意的。”  
“瞧瞧，你的语言习惯真是错得越来越离谱了。”汉尼拔无奈地摇了摇头，收回自己的手臂坐起身来，威尔顺势也坐起来，软绵绵一片茫然的模样，“我总感觉我现在遇到的是一个假威尔。”  
但我遇到的一定是真汉尼拔。威尔在内心小声说。我遇到的还是和从前一样温柔体贴，对我关怀备至的汉尼拔。  
“不过一切都等到回家以后再讨论吧，现在我们需要接受检查，然后离开这里。”汉尼拔拿给威尔一套他带来的衣物，威尔还以为是汉尼拔的，没想到穿起来尺码刚刚好。  
“我按照记忆中你的尺码订做的，看起来，我的记忆力还不错？”梳洗着装完毕的汉尼拔抱着臂欣赏他的Sub，后者在镜子面前发着呆，还是那副软乎乎的模样。汉尼拔从背后环住威尔的腰肢，下巴磕在他的肩膀上，“在想什么呢？我的威尔。”  
威尔透过眼镜注视着镜中西装革履的自己，低声说，“我已经很久没有穿过白袍以外的衣服了。”  
在收养院，每个Sub都必须穿白袍，那白袍如同长裙，让威尔感觉很差劲。他曾经抗议，却得到了教师们冷漠的嘲讽，“你应该庆幸你现在还有一件白袍可以穿，十年前，收养院里的Sub是不可以穿衣服的。”威尔哑口无言。到后来他已经习惯，每早的宣誓，卑微柔顺的姿态，以及下身空荡荡的感觉。  
汉尼拔沉默了，许久，看着镜中的Sub，露出淡淡的笑，“我会给你订做很多衣服，都做成你喜欢的款式。”  
威尔收拾好自己后，几个工作人员上来检查，看着他们翻动自己和汉尼拔的床单威尔感觉很尴尬，谁都知道昨晚发生了什么事儿，虽然他已经学习如何成为一个好Sub长达半年了，但还是有些放不下自己的隐私。  
汉尼拔一定是注意到这一点了，他轻轻地捏了捏威尔的指尖，威尔顿时感到勇气溢满了胸膛，他感激地回望了他的Dom一眼。

*

在从大教堂出来后，汉尼拔明显察觉威尔放松了不少，可是过了一小会儿，副驾驶座上的男人就又紧绷起来。  
“威尔，你有什么话想说吗？”汉尼拔开着车，用余光去扫靠在车座上的Dom。  
“我，能问一问，您准备怎么处理我的房子吗？”  
“我会卖了它。”  
残留的希望被扑灭，威尔的心一下就冷下去，他仓促地组织着语言，“好的……当然……遵从您的意愿……哦不我本来就没什么发言权的……”  
“威尔，”汉尼拔一手握方向盘，另一只手握住了威尔的左手，“我在开玩笑。我不可能卖掉你的小屋的，前段时间一直是阿拉娜照顾你的狗，不过现在我已经请了家政人员，每天喂养你的狗，并带它们散步。”  
“哦上帝……”阴郁消极的情绪一瞬间烟消云散了，威尔把右手覆在脸上，有些挫败地说，“我不得不说您在开玩笑方面真的没什么天赋，我现在还记得那些云里雾里似乎听上去应该是笑话但又不敢确定，根本不知道要不要笑的隐喻……”  
说完，Sub试探性地看向了他的Dom，很幸运，他的Dom没有生气，相反，汉尼拔甚至有些高兴地扬起了嘴角起来，“看来我的隐喻给你留下了不可磨灭的坏印象，以后我会试着去提高笑话的好笑程度的，威尔，你可以帮我。”  
威尔偷偷地看着汉尼拔放在他左手上的大手，感到既安心又舒适，“只要你让我陪在您的身边。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实当时是准备继续写威尔如何发现汉尼拔的真实面目，在汉尼拔的引诱下变为黑薇的，可是搁置了  
> 但是这里写出的一小段我现在看起来觉得还挺喜欢的，于是PO上来

平静的午后，灿烂阳光把汉尼拔的大厅以及其中昂贵奢华的装饰品都照得亮亮的，威尔猫咪一样靠在沙发上，绝佳食物的余味及果腹感让他感到舒适而满足，甚至因太过闲逸而有些困倦。但他不能睡，他的Dom命令他看完眼前的合同，并提出自己的修改意见。  
“我的Master，事实上，Dom没有必要和Sub签合同的，Dom可以对Sub做任何事，只要他想。”威尔朝汉尼拔说话，神情很放松，甚至怏怏地半眯起了眼睛。  
虽然愚蠢的法律中规定Sub可以对虐待他的Dom提出诉讼，但事实上，Sub乖顺遵从的天性及Dom的权威会把这点叛逆的想法谋杀在摇篮里。  
“抱歉威尔，但是你必须要把合同看完，我要知道你的底线，避免你在我们相处的过程中受伤，无论是身体还是心灵。”  
听到抱歉两个字，威尔的耳边爆破出刺耳的警告声，他一瞬间坐直了身子，像是被人责骂的宠物，“我很抱歉，Master，我不应该对您的建议挑三拣四。”  
“威尔，虽然你是我的Sub，但我在家里对于礼仪并没有那么多要求，”汉尼拔说完这话，连自己都不太相信，于是他补充，“我是指DS之间的特殊礼仪。我更希望你叫我汉尼拔而非Master，对我说话时也不必用‘您’，更不必对我的每一句话都草木皆兵。”


End file.
